


Sides on a Rampage

by knownvalues



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Backyardigans
Genre: Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Backyardigans AU, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Side!Patton, Dark Side!Virgil, Robot!Janus (Deceit) Sanders, dark side!Roman, shadow robots, they're not really sides anymore but they all have shadow clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: Repairman Logan has never had to repair a robot in his lifetime, something he's always wanted to do. Robots just don't break. But when he gets consecutive calls from three distressed clients regarding their rampaging robots, he can't help but feel that something is off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sides on a Rampage

Janus vaguely remembered its switch being flipped towards the "on" side for the first time. It vaguely remembered a man with dark skin and a clean white suit kneeling down and waving his hand in front of its robotic eyes. Later, it would find out that this man's name is Logan, the sole repairman for Mega City. 

Logan tapped its metal kneecap lightly with the tool, nodding and jotting down notes as its leg kicked out right after. He gave a quick run-through of its "hair" (in reality, it was just coils that were attached to the back of its head) with his long fingers, smiling.

"Everything working ok, Janus? Anything feel wrong?" The robot shook its head stiffly, giving the best thumbs up it could.

"All systems are a-okay, Logan." 

Logan sighed. Of course everything was absolutely fine with his assistant. It was just a fact, robots never broke. You could probably poke them with a stick or rake them with a rake, but as far as everyone was concerned, robots could never, ever break.

Or so he thought, until the phone rang. 

"Janus! Janus, would you look at that? The phone is ringing!" Logan exclaimed, clapping in excitement before righting himself and adjusting his uniform a little.

"The phone is ringing," the robot echoed.

"Oh-- I suppose I should answer it." Logan tapped the answer button and stood back to wait for the image to come through. A man in thin-framed glasses and ruffled hair stood on the other end of the line, distressed face making the repairman a bit anxious.

"Rapid Robot Repairs, this is Repairman Logan, how may I help you?" he asked nonetheless.

"This is Mister Patton, and uh, my robot is having a little bit of a breakdown here," Patton replied, ducking with a shriek to avoid getting hit with whatever the flying blob had been. "My coordinates are 2-3-5, and please hurry!"

"Right away! C'mon, Janus, we got a robot to repair."

Soon enough, the two of them were knocking on the door to house 2-3-5.


End file.
